This invention relates to a controller including an air pump for feeding an air for a predetermined period to an air mattress for the purpose of bedsore prevention.
The controller of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized in cyclically varying the fed air to the air mattress for the purpose of preventing any bedsore likely to occur in patients who are required to be in bed for a long period, by varying surface state of the air mattress on which the patient is lying.